


Whadaya Want From Me?

by Loveless_Angel (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, lambliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Loveless_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a strong thing; an unbreakable bond. But will the fact that Adam is an inhuman blood-sucking monster change Tommy's love for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whadaya Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what started the whole XIII Cyanide Kisses series. If you liked this, you should read that, kus it's like.. based off of this. :D

The first thing I noticed about him were his eyes. They weren't the same. They weren't warm and loving like they used to be. They weren't the beautiful cobalt blue color that I loved so much. They were cold and hateful, and most importantly, they were the color of fresh blood. His skin was ghostly pale and there were dark circles under those bloody eyes. His beautiful black hair was long and shaggy, hanging in his face; a face that was inhuman and unfamiliar to everybody who didn't know what he truly was. You could see the faint line of blue veins that crisscrossed his skin, and if caught at the right time, you could see fangs protruding from his upper teeth. People had called him a monster when he walked around in public. He had done nothing to them, yet the feds took him away from me anyways.

The people they took him to told me it was for the best, so he couldn't spread it to everybody else. They called it a "virus" that couldn't be reversed. But I knew it wasn't that. Seeing him hunched over on a cold stone floor, chained to a wall, broke my heart. I could do nothing but watch as he sat there for hours, crying softly. I couldn't stand my Babyboy crying. It tore me in two. But there was nothing I could do about it. They allowed me to sit next to him twice a day for an hour or two, but all he would do was just sit there, drowning in sorrow. He would occasionally turn his head to me and kiss my shoulder or shift his position every so often, but nothing more than that. After the fifth or sixth visit, I finally gave up.

"Babyboy, please," I begged. "Say something. Anything. I hate seeing you like this." He didn't respond. Not giving up hope, I reached my hand over to him and grabbed his chin, turning it upward so I could see his face. He looked really bad. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, which worried me. "Baby, please. Look at me." It took a few minutes and a little more pleading, but he did finally open his eyes and stared me down. "Adam, please. You're worrying me." Anger flashed through his features as he ripped his chin out of my grasp and glared at me through greasy locks of black hair.

"I'm worrying you? Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," he sneered. He put his hands up to his face in mock fear. "Oh no! Tommy is worried! What in the world am I to do?" He put his hands down, the chains rattling at the movement. "Well guess what, Blondie? I don't give a rat's ass. Do you really think I care? I'm stuck in this shithole! I don't have time to worry about you!" With every word, he rose to his feet and was soon towering over me, his red eyes filled with anger. "I don't care what you feel, I don't care what you think! I have my own problems! I don't need yours as well!"

I stared up at him in disbelief, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I didn't want to believe it, truthfully. But as I stared into Adam's bloody red eyes filled with hatred, I knew that he really didn't care anymore. That he would rather sit here and suffer than care about me. I hated to admit it, but there was nothing else I could do. The look in his eyes was enough to make me want to crawl over to a corner, curl into a fetal position, and cry, no, sob until I died. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I bit my lip to prevent me from making any sound. Adam, however, laughed at my misery.

"Aw… The poor baby," he said with a lisp. The chains rattled as he put his hands on his knees and bent down in front of me. "Does the baby need a hug? Does he want a kiss and a cookie?" He leaned back and let out a roaring laughter that made me shudder. "Well guess what, you wimp. You don't get one! Fuck, you don't get anything! You don't deserve to get anything, you crybaby!" He growled and kicked my thigh, making me fall onto the floor.

Before I could react, he jumped on top of me and pinned my arms and legs to the ground, making it impossible for me to escape his grasp. I tried to squirm out from underneath him, but he applied a shitload of pressure to my wrists, making me cry out and more tears to flow down my cheeks. He smiled evilly, showing his pearly fangs. I struggled to get away, but he kept me firmly on the ground. His breath was cold against my skin and it smelled of fresh blood. I gasped as his nails cut into the skin on my arms, drawing blood and making it run down onto the floor.

"A-Adam, please stop," I begged. "You're hurting me." He just snarled, his eyes flashing a brighter red.

"Didn't I just say that I didn't give a shit about what happened to you?" he growled. His nails dug deeper into my arm and I screamed. While I screamed, he laughed like my cries were the sweetest sound in the world. From down the hall, I heard a door slam open and footsteps run forward, but Adam seemed to not be able to hear them. He was too distracted; his gaze locked on my neck and his eyes clouding over with hunger. He leaned down to my neck and took a deep breath, moaning in pleasure. His lips graced my skin and I felt his tongue sliding along my bare flesh. The scrape of his fangs came next and I tried to move my head. But his hands flew up from my arms and attached themselves in my hair, making me stay still. Even though my arms were free, I still couldn't escape. He was just too strong.

Just as I felt his teeth sinking into my skin, the cell door broke open and guards flooded into the room, shining light on us and shouting orders at Adam to get off of me. Adam looked up and hissed, clearly displeased that they had interrupted him in his killing me. I was still crying when I bolted from underneath him and hid behind one of the nearest guards. I peeked around his muscled arm and stared at Adam with shock and disbelief in my eyes. He snarled and lunged for me, but four of the biggest guys grabbed him and held him back. He hissed and tried to escape but instead got hit over the head with a gun. His head lolled and I shrieked, moving from behind my human shield and trying to run to him. But the guy caught my arm and held me back.

"No, don't hurt him!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face. One of the guards holding him back stared at me.  
"Mr. Ratliff, you do understand that he just tried to bite you, right?" he questioned, tightening his grip on Adam. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a choked sob.

"Yes, but I don't care!" My eyes flashed open. "He will always be my Babyboy, whether he's human or not!" As I spoke, I noticed Adam lift his head a little and look at me through his raven-colored hair. "I love him too much to let something as small as being different cloud the way I see him. Sure, he may be dangerous at times, but aren't we all?! Just because he may drink blood for survival and have animal-like instincts, it doesn't take away the fact that somewhere inside that body, is the man I fell in love with. And nothing, NOTHING will change that." Everything was silent in the aftermath of my little speech until Adam gasped softly; so softly that I barely heard it.

"T-Tommy," he whispered, looking up. His eyes flashed that crystal blue color they once were for a second before going back to their reddish shade they were previously. He dropped his head and went limp. Then his shoulders started shaking and a sob broke through his lips. The guards dropped him to the floor, where he kneeled on hands and knees, crying. They filed out of the room, dragging me along with them.

"No!" I cried, trying to break free. "Let me go! Let me go! Adam!" His head flew up at the sound of his name and he jumped to his feet and ran to the door. But the chains stopped him a good three feet away. He reached out for me, tears still falling down his face, same as me.

"Tommy! NO!!!" he screamed, tugging and pulling on the chains. "I'm sorry!" he cried to the guards. "Bring him back! Please! Tommy! Don't leave me!"

It broke my heart to hear his voice filled with such despair and sorrow. But neither of us could do anything as they dragged me out of his cell and down the hall. I could hear his screams as they pulled me further and further away from him. I still tried to get out of their grasp, but I couldn't. My screams echoed his as I was led away from him for the very last time.


End file.
